Hamathur Brightmourn
Hamathur Brightmourn is the youngest of three brothers, and a moderately successful businessman. While until recently a high elf, he intentionally stabbed himself with a knife made of a void corrupted Naaru shard, turning him into a Void elf. Alongside his managing of his businesses, he is a part of the Nightguard as a close advisor to Syralda Nightbinder a role he took following the murder of his older brother, Zanarrin Brightmourn. He is determined to assist in wiping out the Gilded Fist, and hopes to one day be the one to kill Lothrin Nightbinder. History Hamathur was born in Quel’thalas, the youngest of three brothers. Due to the fact his siblings Eriten Brightmourn and Zannarin Brightmourn were adults at the time of his birth, he essentially grew up an only child in a sense and was doted on, being the youngest. He had an average enough childhood for a noble born elf, given the best tutoring while also benefitting from extra-curricular activities including archery training. He easily developed a competitive and ambitious streak, partially fuelled by the accomplishments of his older brothers, which followed him into adulthood. By the time he was in his early twenties, Hamathur was already trying to find some way to carve out a name for himself and some way to distinguish himself, outside of the main noble way of making an advantageous marriage. He tried to achieve this initially through strategic apprenticeships with notable nobles high up in the high elven court after he completed most of his studies in the later part of his first century, but due to his lack of magical prowess, this did not continue far. His real breakthrough didn’t come until his mid one hundreds, where he turned his eyes (and some of his considerable wealth from his parents) to invest in various small businesses, which gained him a sizeable profit overall and an interest as such that lead him to continue in the same vein, ending in him aggregating and managing his own businesses, mainly in potion making and selling. Due to political alliances and Silvermoon’s neutrality at the time (prior to the fall of Quel’thalas) Hamathur ended up relocating to Stormwind to further his own ventures and to make links with other races in the lower part of the Eastern Kingdoms, which worked successfully in his favour, increasing his personal wealth and establishing himself well. It was in Stormwind where he ended up meeting, and eventually dating, another high elf by the name of Velthiral Starbrook, a talented mage from a branch of the noble Starbrook family, one which could claim their heritage back to the courts of Queen Azshara. Vel’s patience and mannerisms complimented Hamathur’s brasher nature and ambitions well, and they ended up falling deeply in love with each other. While the fall of Quel’thalas caused some divisions in the family, essentially splitting the Brightmourns into a high elven section and a blood elven section (with it bringing slight animosity due to the blood elves joining the Horde), this did not affect Hamathur much overall. He stayed in Stormwind, and helped Vel through the worst of his withdrawal after the destruction of the Sunwell. Vel ended up joining the Silver Covenant when it was formed, a choice Hamathur supported due to his view that the blood elves had become traitors to the rest of their kin by joining the Horde. Unfortunately, not much longer than a year after the defeat of the Lich King, one of the most devastating moments in Hamathur’s life occurred. Vel was found, rather brutally murdered, found drained of most of his blood and with his eyes gouged out and missing. The grief from the loss of his lover changed Hamathur, leaving him much more bitter and abrasive, and he swore to find some way to take revenge. Velthiral’s death had quite the lasting impact on Hamathur outside of his mood. He slipped into a depression soon after the shock wore off, and ended up barely taking care of himself, barely eating or sleeping properly, and throwing himself into his work. These problems persist to this day, though most would perhaps chalk it up to a “workaholic” nature with no real knowledge of what was affecting him. To try and combat the depressive state he was in and the loneliness he felt, Hamathur ended up adopting a pet, a rare albino warp stalker he affectionately named Princess, who he adores and dotes upon immensely and considers the most important thing in his life. It was during this time that Hamathur was approached by Zannarin with an offer which could help him get his revenge: join the Nightguard. He explained the fact that Velthiral’s death was, due to the unique nature of his injuries, an orchestrated attack by the Gilded Fist, and that the Nightguard were working on trying to get rid of the group and it’s leader permanently. While it came with no high ranking place within the group, Hamathur still accepted, willing to do whatever it took to help in this endeavour and avenge Vel. Hamathur initially joined the group as one of it’s rank and file members, utilising his sniper skills in a mercenary style role, and helping to wipe out quite a few of its general members in this capacity. His business also proved quite useful to the Nightguard, as it could be used for laundering the money the Nightguard made in more illegal manners, something Hamathur was fine with facilitating. Hamathur stayed within this role until the murder of Zannarin, which ended up leading to Hamathur’s promotion to take his brother’s place as one of Syralda’s advisors. His place in this role lead on to his eventual change to a void elf by use of a knife made of a corrupted Naaru, offered to him by Syralda Nightbinder as one of her trusted allies in the Nightguard. Princess also inadvertently got voided up during the, causing her to become a void stalker. Personality Hamathur can be an abrasive individual, priding himself on his noble heritage and career as a high flying business man. This has lead him to quite snobbish, looking down on people he sees as common, and on other races as well. The only races he doesn’t see as inferior are high elves, including those who have been turned to void elves. He harbours distaste towards void elves who were originally blood elves, due to distrust of the fact they were originally sided with the Horde. Despite all of this, Hamathur surprisingly has more of a heart than you'd expect. Despite trying to put on a colder, meaner front, he's easily swayed by injustice and threats to those more vunerable. While he can turn a blind eye in some situations when such things aren't as plainly obvious, in other situations he'll find it harder to ignore, and usually speak up about it, even if it's not in his or the Nightguard's favour. He sees showing sadness himself as weakness, causing him to have more angry outbursts and be more hotheaded overall, a trait more apparent since the death of his partner, due to his untreated grief and subsequent depression. It’s also very difficult to get him to genuinely smile out of happiness, something he hasn’t done in years. Hamathur is also a pretty terrible liar, especially in emotional situations, as he has difficulty keeping whichever emotion he's feeling from being visible on his face. Skills Hamathur’s main skill lie in his analytical skills, possessing a keen mind suited to his line of work and role as Syralda’s advisor. Outside of this, he is also a competent sniper where needed, favouring guns over bows at this point due to their efficient and generally deadly nature. Given good cover and decent range he is rather deadly, having already taken out quite a few members of the Gilded Fist. However in close combat he is less effective, due to lack of skill and his thinner frame, leaving him at a larger disadvantage against melee opponents. Trivia * Hamathur really does like ham, but refuses to admit that or eat it in front of other people due to the fear of being mocked for it. This fear comes from the fact his brothers (especially Eriten) have done this relentlessly since he was younger. * He drinks on average about eight cups of coffee a day, generally to try and combat his exhaustion from how little he sleeps. He's not exactly the most healthy person to ever exist, that's for sure. Category:Characters